Dirty Mind
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: Él es lo que tiene, una mente sucia.


_**Hey!**_

Vengo pagando con mi deuda. Estoy pensando seriamente en dejar de hacer tratos con ustedes, pero sería algo aburrido si no lo hiciera.

Gracias a todos los reviews anteriores en especial a Schmidter que fue el décimo review. Ahí está la paga.

Disfruten… o no.

* * *

_**Dirty Mind**_

* * *

Recuerdo nuestra primera vez. No fue hace menos de tres meses, hace unos seis somos novios. Fue algo simplemente maravilloso.

Logan fue a mi departamento. Prepare una cena, bueno compre una cena para los dos. Para hacer todo más romántico, porque en la cocina soy pésimo. Logan es un chef, pero no quería que se esforzara. Agregue velas por el pequeño comedor y también en mi habitación.

El típico camino de pétalos de rosa se encontraba desde la puerta de mi cuarto, hasta la cama, terminando en un corazón sobre el colchón.

Todo lo tengo tan presente, recuerdo hasta las palabras exactas y cada movimiento.

-¿Estás listo?- Logan parecía más nervioso de lo normal. Ni siquiera había tocado la comida. Movía las piernas de manera frenética. Un claro sudor recorría en su frente. Sus manos pasaban incesantemente por su pantalón.

-¿Listo para qué?- Pregunte haciéndome el inocente.

-Tu sabes.- Agacho la cabeza, un notorio sonrojo ilumino su rostro.

-Claro que estoy listo. Pero…- Una pequeña pausa no vendría mal para crear algo de tensión.- No has comido. Se niño bueno y tendrás tu recompensa.- Hizo un puchero. No sé por qué razón su rostro me recordó a lo que paso después de nuestro primer beso.

-¡Eso fue impresionante!- Recuerdo que dijo cuándo nos separamos.- ¿Fue tu primer beso?- Parecía ilusionado.

-Real sí. Gracias a la actuación he besado a cientos de chicas.- El comentario no fue muy bueno.- Pero me gustan los chicos y eres al primero que beso.- Su sonrisa volvió.

-También eres mi primer beso real.-

-¿También actuabas?-

-No.- Tampoco funciono ese comentario.- Pero Camille me acosaba y prácticamente abusaba de mí. Poco falto para que fuera una violación.- No pude evitar la risa, pero algo también me hacía sentir enojado.

-¿Ella besa mejor que yo?- ¿Qué esta pasándome? Esa pregunta salió sin pensármelo si quiera.

-¿Estas celoso?- El maldito se divertía.

-Un poco.- Admití.- ¡Responde!

-Claro que no besa mejor que tu.- Sentí un gran alivio.

-¿A pesar de que fue mi primer beso?- Mi voz, sonaba lo más infantil posible mientras mi rostro lo movía de abajo hacia arriba en su torso, mirándolo con mis ojos más tiernos.

-Sí.- Parecía que no le importaba en lo absoluto. Esperaba que me besara.- ¿Ahora somos como novio y… novio?- Su comentario fue raro, pero era lo que buscábamos ambos.

-Claro, pero pido ser la chica.- ¿Qué dije? ¿Qué no se supone que al ser ambos hombres podríamos rolarnos el turno o algo así? ¡Necesito meditar todo antes de hablar!

-¿En serio? ¿Seguro Dak?- Era hermosamente tierno el saber que le preocupaba si la decisión era real.

-No hay problema. Aun así falta mucho para que hagamos el amor.- Su cara se apagó de inmediato.

-¿Cuándo es mucho?- Su voz sonaba triste. Pero sobre todo desesperada.

-Cuando sepamos que esto va en serio.- Conteste e hizo un puchero… y me transporte de nuevo a nuestra primera vez.

-De acuerdo comeré rápido.- Y comenzó a devorar todo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Tranquilo, no hay prisa no quiero que te ahogues.- Dije. Ralentizo todo un poco y luego… tomo mayor velocidad. Rodee los ojos algo divertido. Me di cuenta de algo, yo tampoco había probado bocado.

Ni si quiera tenía hambre. Esperaba salirme con la mía…

-¡Hey tu tampoco has comido!- Era demasiado bueno pensar que tendría oportunidad de salvarme.

-Lo sé, pero no tengo mucha hambre.-

-Come un poco.- Tomo mi mano y me miro directamente a los ojos.- Por mi.- No me pude resistir.

-Solo un poco.- Dije. Apenas y probé la comida.

-¿Sabes? Me preocupa que a veces no comes nada Dak. Creo que tienes principios de anorexia.- ¿Anorexia? ¿Yo? Tal vez.

-Tranquilo Logie. Ya comeré un poco más. Solo sí comemos juntos.-

-Por supuesto Dak.- Dio un suspiro y tomo mi otra mano.- ¿Qué tal y si vamos a tu habitación para que te pueda comer?- La poca inocencia que tenía la perdió con esa pregunta.

No pude hacer nada, más que sonrojarme y ponerme nervioso. Cuando me di cuenta me tenía elevado en sus brazos, llevándome a la habitación.

Me dejo caer lentamente en la cama llena de pétalos. De manera automática, al menos de mi parte, nos comenzamos a desnudar uno al otro. Yo quede primero desnudo.

-¿Estás listo?- Asentí con la cabeza sin saber qué hacer. Logan se terminó de desvestir y luego… sentí un tremendo dolor. No pude ahogar los gritos.

Él se asustó.- ¿estás bien?- De una manera que no pude comprender, no se dejó de mover.

-Logie.- Un grito fuerte sigo.- Ve más lento. Recuerda que tengo sentimientos y también me duele.- Después de eso, lo único que pude sentir fue placer.

Se movía de una manera rápida, pero a la vez podía sentir su gran amor. Sus manos pasaban por mi espalda.

-Lo siento, lo siento.- Fue lo que vino después. No sabía por qué se disculpaba. Lo mire sonriendo, iba a preguntar. Mire mi pierna, supe la razón de la disculpa.

Estaba sangrando.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada.- Intente tranquilizarlo. En realidad ni siquiera sentía dolor.

Logan comenzó a llorar.- es mi culpa. Soy un idiota.- No podía creer que todo se comenzara a tornar un tanto gris, lleno de tensión y frustración.

-Hey Logie. Abrázame.- Dije. Se limpió las lágrimas y me abrazo.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?

-Claro. Solamente no te vayas de mi lado. Quédate a dormir conmigo esta noche.-

-Si Dak. Lo siento mucho.-

-¡No hay nada de que disculparse! Además, deberías de ser tu quien me tranquilice, debes de decirme que no me pasara nada y que no te alejaras de mi para protegerme. Hazme sentir así.-

-Lo siento.-

-Logie, me harás sentir mal.- Esas palabras lo transformaron en otro Logan.

-Todo estará bien.- Me dijo al oído con voz grabe. Supe que no mentía. Pronto me quede dormido…

Después de eso todo se tornó… raro.

Nuestra relación no podía ser mejor. Una comunicación perfecta, siempre nos podíamos ver, citas geniales pero…

Una semana después de nuestra primera vez, fuimos al centro comercial a por un helado. Yo pedí de chocolate, él uno de vainilla.

El único sonido que se escuchaba entre nosotros dos era el de mi boca moviéndose para poder comer el cono. Él había terminado hacía unos segundos.

-¿Pasa algo?- Dije. Se le notaba nervioso. No dejaba de mirar mis labios y de mover las piernas, como hace una semana.

-Es que…- Su cara enrojeció un poco.- Al verte comer ese helado me dieron ganas de…- Se quedó mudo al sentir algunas personas acercarse. Termine el helado.

-¿Ganas de qué?- En esos momentos no entendía nada. Se acercó hasta mi oído.

-De hacer el amor contigo.- Me sonroje. ¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS SE LE OCURRIA ESO?!

-¿Y quieres regresar a casa?- Dije. A pesar de lo enferma que me parecía el surgimiento de su idea, debía de admitir que también tenía ganas.

-No.-

-¿Entonces?-

Se puso de pie y me tomo de la mano.- Hagámoslo en los baños.- No pude hacer otra cosa más que seguirlo. Mi mente estaba en blanco.

Entramos a uno de los retretes, uno de esos amplios para los que usan silla de ruedas. Me comenzó a desvestir sin preguntármelo y me besaba bruscamente… cuando me di cuenta, ya lo estábamos haciendo de nuevo.

Me tapaba la boca para que no gritara y eso me desesperaba, en realidad lo hacía fuerte. Algunas lágrimas salieron en lugar de gritos, se dio cuenta y comenzó a ir más lento y con cariño.

-Lo siento.- Me dijo cuanto nos vestíamos de nuevo.- Nunca soy considerado contigo, soy un mal novio.

-Pero esta vez, no sangre.- Dije con una sonrisa. Para ser sincero, en lugar de molestarme la fuerza empleada y que solamente quisiera saciar sus deseos, me gustaba y mucho.

-Alguien nos pudo descubrir.-

-Pero tú eras el de la idea.- Dije un tanto divertido. Salí primero y me lave las manos por pura inercia. Logan espero un par de minutos y salió. También lavo sus manos, acomodo su cabello y ropa frente al espejo.

-¿Vamos a casa?- Le dije, lo único que podía pensar era en dormir.

-Por supuesto. Pero no creo quedarme esta vez.- Sentí una sensación que no pude explicar.

-¿Por qué?- Salimos del baño, como si nada. Sabía que ahora iríamos hacia el auto para regresar al departamento. Mi gran casa, ya ni siquiera la frecuento un poco.

-La señora Knight hace muchas preguntas y no quiero tener que explicarle sobre nuestra relación. No me malentiendas.- Dijo antes de que me sintiera mal.- Los chicos ya saben de lo nuestro. Solo falta hacerlo público totalmente. La señora Knight es una de las personas más… ¿severas? Cuando se trata del amor y de hacer el amor. Me mataría si supiera que ya lo hicimos y sin protección.- Me sonroje un poco, no quería pasar por aquello.

-De acuerdo, vamos a casa.-

* * *

_En el departamento._

Me encontraba recostado en su torso. Ambos en mi cama con la luz apagada y sin hablar.

-Me tengo que ir Dak.- No quería que se fuera, tenía miedo de quedarme solo.

-Logie, por favor.- Sí hablaba un poco más, comenzaría a llorar.- Quédate hoy.-

-Dak…- Le mire a los ojos. Sentí las lágrimas. Mi cuerpo me traiciono.- De acuerdo, me quedare. Pero al menos quítate un poco de ropa.

-¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez?- Sí eso hacía que se quedara, lo haría.

-No, pero me gusta ver tu cuerpo.- Sonreí como un niño bobo. Me quite la playera y los pantalones. Él solo se quitó la playera, mostrando su torso blanco, pero menos que el mío.

-Eres muy sexy.- Me dijo mientras me abrazaba de nuevo. Tomo la sábana para cubrirnos un poco.

-Tú lo eres más.- Dije en un bostezo.- Te amo.- Era la primera vez que lo decía, a pesar de todo.

-Te amo.- Dijo también. En seguida me quede dormido, mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

* * *

_Pensamientos de Logan._

¡LO HA DICHO! ¡LO HE DICHO! ¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER! Aunque he de admitir que es raro, él te amo después de nuestra primera vez y lo que pasó en el baño.

Me hace sentir bien. Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar en el buro. Lo tome lentamente, sin dejar de abrazar a Dak.

"¿En dónde estás?" Era Kendall.

"En casa de Dak"

"Mamá está hecha una furia"

"No importa. Me quedare con Dak esta noche"

"Pero me castigara a mi…"

"Sabes que tu madre no sería capaz. Además ¿No puedo estar con mi novio?"

"Tienes razón, pero solo falta que te vayas a vivir con él. Ni si quiera te veo como antes" Parecía que el enojo de la señora Knight, era un simple pretexto y nada más.

"¿Qué te parece si mañana salimos juntos?"

"Lo siento. Mañana saldré con Jett."

"¿Has pensado en dar a conocer su relación? Parece que el único que cree que nadie sospecha sobre su relación eres tú"

"¡Nadie sospecha nada!"

"Créeme que sí. Por ahora duerme tranquilo. Pero solo, porque yo tengo a Dak entre mis brazos" Parecía algo presumido, pero no me importo.

"Espera. ¿Tú eres el chico en esa relación?"

"¡Claro que sí! Él me lo pidió"

"Eso sí que es una sorpresa"

"Pero al menos tengo a mi chico en mis brazos desnudo, en lugar de tenerlo en mi teléfono celular"

"Buenas noches"

Parece que le molesto el comentario.

"Cuídate" Lancé el teléfono al buro nuevamente y me quede dormido, abrazando a Dak.

-Logie, despierta.- Su voz, una bella melodía por la mañana.

-Hola Dak.- Dije, abriendo los ojos lentamente.- ¿Dormiste bien?

-Desperté algunas veces.

-¿Por qué?- Me preocupaba.

-Para comprobar que no te habías marchado.- Agacho la cabeza.

-Eres un bobo.- Dije y le bese la frente.

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer hoy?- Me dijo, mientras pasaba sus manos por mi torso y terminaba en la barbilla.

-¿Te gustaría ir a Palm Woods? Hace mucho que no estoy haya y podría servirnos para hablar con la señora Knight.-

-¡Claro que sí! Pero… ¿Te gustaría vivir aquí, conmigo?- Nunca me había pasado esa opción por la mente. Sonaba más que prometedora.

-¡Me encantaría! Pero, todo depende de la charla con la madre de Kendall.-

-Vamos, me adorara.-

-Espero que sí. Tal vez se pondrá tensa.-

-¿Por?-

-Se supone que soy el único heterosexual de los cuatro.-

-¿Sera un golpe bajo?- Pude ver la culpa en los ojos de Dak.

-No importa. Me haces feliz.- le dije.

-Vístete.- Dijo. Le observe con atención. Ya tenía la ropa del día. Busque algo de ropa entre su ropero. Dak me compro algo cuando comenzamos a salir.

-¿Qué hora es?- Tenía miedo de que fuera muy temprano.

-Es la una de la tarde Logie.- Perfecto, así la señora Knight estará sola.

-¿Qué no tenías escuela?- Abrí los ojos como platos.

-Estoy bromeando, es sábado.- Tome a Dak y lo presione contra mi cuerpo.

-Eres muy malo.-

-¿Qué me harás? ¿Violarme?-

-¿Violarte? Si te fascina que te haga el amor.-

-Logie, debemos irnos.- Maldición, ahora no puedo quitarme la idea de hacer el amor con Dak, pero tengo que ir al 2J.

* * *

_Media hora después._

Ya estamos en el segundo piso de Palm Woods. Todos nos miran extrañados. Es la primera vez que invito a mi novio a aquí. Según me dijo, un tiempo vivo en el lugar, cuando sus padres vivían y tenía que estar cerca de los productores.

Llegamos al departamento. Sentía nervios.

-¿Tienes algo ensayado?- Me pregunto. Sus ojos mostraban mayor temor que el mío.

-No.- Dije y sin más abrí la puerta. Entramos tomados de la mano. Cerró la puerta.

-¿Hay alguien en casa?- Grite.

-¡LOGIE!- Grito Carlos y corrió a abrazarme. Correspondí el abrazo de manera tierna, mientras Dak lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Tranquilo Dak.- Dijo James entrando.- Carlos es mío.- Mire a mi novio, estaba sonrojado.

-¿Dónde están Katie, Kendall y mamá Knight?- Pregunte a mis amigos.

-Katie no está. Kendall tampoco y la señora Knight está por llegar.-

-Chicos, los he extrañado un montón.- Dije, abrazándolos a ambos. Dak me miraba con tristeza.

De pronto, antes de que alguien dijera algo, la puerta se abrió.-Logan, es una sorpresa.- Dijo mamá Knight. Su tono era de enojo.

-Nosotros nos vamos.- Dijo Carlos tomando a James de la mano. Se fueron a su habitación.

-Lo siento.- No se me ocurrió otra.

-¿Quién es él?- Dijo, mientras llevaba algunas compras a la cocina y miraba a mi novio.

-Es Dak Zevon… Luchaste junto con Katie para uno de sus autógrafos…-

-Oh, ahora está más claro.- Dijo moviendo una de sus manos.- ¿A que vienen?

Creo que esto será algo más difícil de lo que creí.- Bueno, somos novios.- Dijo Dak de repente. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre?!

-Está bien ¿Era todo?-

-¿Logan puede vivir conmigo?-

-¿Seguirá visitándonos?

-Sí.-

-Entonces espero a que se mude.- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?- Los veo luego chicos, quede con unas amigas para ir a un spa.- Y se fue del lugar.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- Dije emocionado y asustado.

-Solo hable.- Dijo con modestia.

-¿Sabes? Creo que te mereces un premio.- Le dije. Lo tome por los hombros y le lance hacía el sofá naranja.

-¿Esa clase de premio?- Dijo. Sus manos pasaban sobre mi pantalón, en la parte del miembro.

-Logie…- Dijo Carlos saliendo de su habitación junto con James. Dak se sonrojo un poco e intentaba moverse de su lugar, pero se lo impedí con el peso de mi cuerpo que no se movió ni un solo centímetro.

-¿Qué quieres?-Mi voz sonó de lo más hostil e irritada posible.

-Solo queríamos preguntar si algún día podríamos salir los seis a cenar o a algún lugar.- Dijo James, me miraba como un asesino a su presa.

-Por supuesto.- Dak contesto antes de que pudiera arruinar algo con un comentario.

-Sentimos por interrumpir. Pero creo que lo están haciendo en un lugar muy obvio.- Y los chicos entraron a su habitación.

-¿Dónde estábamos?- Le dije a Dak con voz picara, mientras me acercaba a su cuello y le besaba lentamente, eso lo volvía loco.

-Logie.- Dijo en un grito.- Los chicos tienen razón… estamos en un lugar donde puede entrar cualquiera.-

-Lo hiciste en un baño público ¿Ahora te preocupa esto?-

Y sin recibir respuesta, comenzamos a amarnos. Poco a poco la ropa nos comenzó a sobrar. Estaba por comenzar con mi trabajo.

-¡Logan! ¡Dak!- Pude escuchar a mis espaldas. Era Kendall. Espero que Katie no este también.

-¿De nuevo?-Fue lo que pronuncie algo enojado, mirando al techo.- ¿Por qué?-

-Te lo dije, aquí no podemos tener nada de acción, vamos a nuestro departamento.- Dijo Dak divertido, mientras se comenzaba a vestir.

-¿Nuestro departamento?- Kendall me miro sin comprender nada.

-Sí Kendall, así le dice Dak a su departamento, quiere que me vaya a vivir con él.-Me termine de vestir lo más rápido que pude.- Y con la privacidad que tenemos, me mudare pronto. Además, ya tengo el permiso de tú madre.- Kendall parecía triste, pero el muy idiota piensa en voz alta.

-Tal vez y pueda meter a Jett en lugar de Logie…-

-¿En serio Kendall?-Le dije con una sonrisa.- Ni siquiera he salido de aquí y ya estás pensando en poner a tu mejor amigo en mi habitación.-

-Es que no soy su mejor amigo.- Dijo Jett y lo besó como nunca.

-Vaya… eso lo explica todo.- Dijo James, que entraba de nuevo con Carlitos, parecía que habían tenido algo de acción por sus rostros y el cabello despeinado. Ellos sí que lo hacían en un lugar donde nadie los puede sorprender.

-¿Y quién es el "Hombre"?- Dijo Dak con naturalidad. Seguramente James y Carlos suponían quien lo era, por la imagen anterior.

-En mi relación es Carlitos.- Dijo James mirando a su amado con perversión.

-¡Yo soy en mi relación con Dak!- Dijo Logan contento.

-Pues…- Kendall parecía nervioso.

-Yo soy el hombre.- Dijo Jett. Todos miramos a Kendall, incluso Jett.

-Vaya, eso sí que es una sorpresa.-Le dije a Kendall, con una sonrisa en mi rostro, al recordar lo sorprendido que estaba de que yo fuera el hombre en la relación con Dak. Lo mire a los ojos, decían algo como "Lo siento, pero deja de pensar en eso"

-¿Y no están molestos porque su líder no sea tan macho como aparentaba?-

-¡Vamos Kendall! ¿Crees que a nosotros nos importaría en realidad?- Le dije con algo de frustración, parece que a pesar de ser un gran líder y mi mejor amigo, es un idiota que se deja guiar por lo que piensa la gente.

-Entonces, ya nos vamos.- Dijo James junto caminando de la mano con Carlos, en esos momentos me di cuenta de que el más alto cojeaba algo.

-¿A dónde van?- Pregunto Jett.

-Al parque.- y con la respuesta de Carlitos, desaparecieron de nuestras vistas.

-Y nosotros también nos vamos, a tener algo de acción.- Dak hizo algo que me sorprendió. Me beso como nunca, fue un beso mejor que el de Kendall y Jett pero… estaba acariciando mi miembro además.

-¡Las demostraciones de ese grado son pornográficas!- Dijo Kendall, sonrojado y enojado.

-¿Y nunca has visto una?- Dijo Jett, Kendall se sonrojo.

-Por supuesto que…- Comenzó diciendo.

-Todos hemos visto una.- Completo Dak, jamás pensé que lo diría.

-Pero…-

-Vámonos Dak, no necesitamos escuchar sí Kendall acepta o no si vio una porno.-Dije, mirándolo con una sonrisa malvada. De alguna forma me tengo que desquitar porque pensó mal sobre quién era el hombre en mi relación así que...- De hecho, hoy en su teléfono móvil…-

-¡CALLATE LOGAN!- Me grito, mientras se sonrojaba, no sé si era por enojo o vergüenza.

-¿No quieres que nadie sepa que tienes imágenes de Jett en traje de baño que tomaste desde la ventana sin que nadie se diera cuenta?- Tome a Dak de la mano y salí corriendo.

* * *

_Pensamientos de Dak._

* * *

_En el departamento._

-¿Te quedaras hoy conmigo?- Le pregunte con miedo.

-Claro que sí.- Me dijo con una sonrisa.- Además, acabo de recibir un mensaje de Kendall. Jett está con él y no quiero ser un mal tercio.-

-Pero podrías hacer un trio.- Le dije.

-¿Por qué no hacemos mejor un dueto entre los dos?-

-Eres un pervertido.- Pero así me gusta.

* * *

Y este cuento se acabó XD Bueno, estoy pensando hacer otro fic continuación, con algo de la supuesta salida que tendrán los chicos, pero no estoy seguro, me quiero centrar más en actualizar los otros fics y en seguir aumentando la pareja de Ned/Loomer de El manual de supervivencia escolar de Ned… por cierto, también quiero un poco más de reviews en el Crossover para subir un próximo capítulo… y tengo en mente otro Crossover (pero con otra serie) y un Long-fic más genial que todos los geniales XD Pero será del manual de Ned y… tengo que estudiar para la universidad U.U

Gracias por leer estoy esperando sus reviews (Y esperare toda la noche, mientras descargo un programa para mis tareas)

Cuídense.

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


End file.
